Adopted by Riker Lynch
by LolitsAlli
Summary: When Riker and his girlfriend Ashli decide to ey adopted Riley a little 3 year ey will laugh,smile and cry (sometimes its not Riley).Learn more in Adopted by Riker Lynch


Riley Pov

Im sitting on my bed wondering why everybody but me was getting adopted."Why is my best friend not smiling?"I heard my best friends Corey and Jade say in there 5 year old voices."Oh btw said it time to get up."Jade said in her 5 year old voice.I looked at all 3 of us were in our pjs."Dressing time"Me and Jade said in yelled for Kasey our older best friend .im 2 years younger then Jade and Corey so im 3.

(A/N All outfits are on polyvore allison-angel-889)

We all walked got me some oatmeal out."Riley come with me" said.I followed her to her office.I walked in to see a bleach blonde like me and a brunette.

Rikers pov (10 minutes earlier)

Me and my girlfriend Ashli decided we are going to I have 3 younger brothers and a younger sister I think I can handle a pulled up to Thompson got out and knocked on the door.A lady in her mid 40's answered."Hi you must be my 12 clock adoption come to my office"She followed her to her office."So please introduce yourselves."She said nicely."Hi im Riker Lynch and this is my wonderful girlfriend Ashli Adams."I introduce me and Ashli."Do you know what gender or/and age"She asked.I looked at Ashli to confirm our family meeting was still nodded."Girl and about 3-5"I say."Well here are 5 girls in age range of 3-5"She said.

Alexa Jordan

Age-5

Past-Abused

Medical Issues-None

Lauren Hall

Age-5

Past-Abused

Medical Issues-None

Dally Hicks

Age-4

Past-Given up for adoption

Medical Issues-Bipolar

Jade Pitt

Age-5

Past-Abused

Medical Issues-None

Riley Thompson

Age-3

Past-Mother was a orphan her mom got pregnant at 15 and died in labor with Thompson named her.

Medical Issues-Asthma (Inhaler needed if adopted ask about her asthma)

"Well im going to let you make your decision" said."Ashli what do you think?"I asked her."Well what do u think Ri?"Ashli asked me."Personally I want to adopt Riley,and Ashli before you say anything Ashli I think she would be an awesome choice"I said."Riker I was going to say the same thing"she said.I looked at her." we want to adopt Riley"we went and got Riley."Rils these nice people want to adopt you." said."Weally omg"she said in her little walked over to us."Can I call you mommy and daddy?"she asked us."Of course you can sweetheart"I said picking her up."Kasey will you go pack Ril's stuff?"She asked a the redhead came back with a little purse full of signed the papers and got held her while I drove.I stopped at a dollar store to get the things I'll need.I saw a yellow teddy bear.I bought it and diapers,5 sippy cups,baby milk and food.I stopped at the pharmacy to get her we pulled up at my house.I got out and carried Riley and held Ashli's hand.I let go to open the door and then grabbed her hand again."Ross shut th-"I heard Rocky scream so I knew I should say something before he says a bad word."IM HOME!"I comes first followed by Ratliff,Ross,Rocky,then my mom and Riley saw Rydel she started to cry."Rils what wrong"I asked."I want that pwetty girl to hold me but she doesn't know me"she said in between sobs."Sweetheart that's your Aunty Rydel"I said."Wunty Wydel"she said."Yes sweetheart"Rydel said."Will you hold me?"She asked nicely."Of course"She picked her up."Guys please meet Riley Alicia Lynch"I introduce her."Rils please meet your new family you've already met your Aunty meet your uncles Ross,Rocky,Ryland and your Uncle your grandparents Mark and Stormie."I said slow enough she could hear put here down and she walked to the walked back out and went to Ross."Uncle Wossy"She said."Yes Princess"He said."Me hungry"She said."Well your daddy as to have something."He said.I walked outside and got all the bags with the help of my mom and dad.I got a jar of baby food."Mom"I come walking in there."Do you still have Rydels highchair?"I asked."Yeah"She walked into the supply closet and come out with a Hello Kitty mom fixed breakfast."Breakfast is ready"My mom yelled."Wunty Wydel will you feed me?"Riley asked picked her up and put her in the highchair.I handed her the jar of mashed fed ate was a knock on the dad got up to answer it.A few seconds later Laura,Sophie and Hailey ran in Ross,Rocky and Ryland Jumped and Ross started to make out.I covered Rileys I saw Ratliff kick started then walked to the living let Riley out of her high chair.


End file.
